


Tre Piccole Parole (Kiyosumi Sengoku) You Found Me

by TheRainRogue



Series: Tre Piccole Parole [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You let out a sigh as you sat under a tree during lunch.You didn’t even feel like eating, feeling rather depressed after finding out that your parents were getting divorced. Of course, without friends, you had no one to go to about your problems and so they stayed buried deep within.
Relationships: Sengoku Kiyosumi/Reader
Series: Tre Piccole Parole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756441
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Tre Piccole Parole (Kiyosumi Sengoku) You Found Me

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 217 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sengoku Kiyosumi ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You let out a sigh as you sat under a tree during lunch.

You didn’t even feel like eating, feeling rather depressed after finding out that your parents were getting divorced. Of course, without friends, you had no one to go to about your problems and so they stayed buried deep within.

It was slowly eating you alive, but no one noticed.

“Why are you crying?”

You blinked, raising your hand to your cheek; you hadn’t even realized you were crying. Your eyes moved up to meet the teal orbs of Yamabuki’s heartthrob, Kiyosumi Sengoku.

“Unlucky~ Pretty girls shouldn’t cry.” He kneeled down in front of you, lips pulled down in a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“M-My parents… they’re getting a divorce. They’ve been fighting a lot…” You muttered. Why were you telling him this? And did he care? At what point did you start to exist in his world?

“Don’t worry!” He grinned, moving to sit by your side. His arm swung around and wrapped around your shoulder. “I’m sure everything will work out just fine!”

You smiled, shyly. It was such a generic response, but his words comforted you. “Thank you, Sengoku.” Before you could change your mind, you quickly leaned up and pecked his cheek.

“Lucky~”

_’ **You found me,** when no one else was looking,’_

* * *


End file.
